(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of repairing a patient's ventral hernia. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method of repairing a ventral hernia where the patient's left and right rectus sheaths on opposite sides of the hernia are brought together and sutured, closing the hernia and forming one sheath interior containing the left and right rectus muscles. The method also involves suturing a piece of surgical mesh in the joined rectus sheath interior with the mesh positioned over the area of the closed hernia to further reinforce the closure. Additionally, the sutures joining the left and right rectus sheaths are reinforced with suture reinforcing material.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A ventral hernia typically occurs in the abdominal wall of an individual where the abdominal muscles have weakened, or where a previous surgical incision was made. Weakened abdominal muscles can result in a bulge or a tear forming in the surrounding tissue of the abdominal muscles. The inner lining of the abdomen can then push through the weakened area of the abdominal wall to form a hernia sack or bulge. Where a surgical incision was previously made in the individual's abdomen, portions of the abdominal wall that have been sutured together can separate or tear between sutures over time. This also can result in the inner lining of the abdomen pushing through the tear of the abdominal wall to form a bulge or hernia sack.
Tens of thousands of ventral hernia repairs are performed in the United States each year. The conventional surgical repair procedure, or “open” method requires that a large incision be made in the patient's abdomen exposing the area of the hernia. The hernia is closed by sutures and/or surgical mesh. The incision is then closed. Because a large incision is made in the abdomen, the “open” method of repair can result in increased post-operative pain, an extended hospital stay, and a restrictive diet.
Laparoscopic procedures have been developed for repairing ventral hernias. These procedures repair the hernia opening in the abdominal wall using small incisions in the abdomen. Laparoscopes and surgical mesh are used in a typical procedure. The mesh is inserted through a trocar and positioned at the surgical site in the abdomen to reinforce the abdominal wall in the area of the hernia. The laparoscopic method of repair can result in decreased post-operative pain and a shorter hospital stay. However, the laparoscopic procedure has also experienced some adverse affects. For example, the positioning of the surgical mesh in the abdomen can result in the mesh irritating the intestines or other abdominal contents. In addition, the surgical mesh can move in the abdomen from its original position, exposing the hernia sight and creating the potential for the development of another ventral hernia.